Last Mango in Paris
by Pinkgymnast93
Summary: Story of Kimberly and Tommy set after Dino Thunder. Start G but I rated M because as the story continues it will get heavier. First story!
1. Chapter 1 Revised

I don't own the Power Rangers or any of the Characters. Power Rangers are property of Hasbro.

Chapter 1

 **The Museum**

Kimberly Hart was in her office finishing up benefits negotiation for the Museum employees when Pierre her step father enter her office.

Bonjour Kimberly said Pierre " I was just wondering if you could do me a favor" asked Pierre.

Kimberly looked up from he forms and said "sure what's the favor?"

Today the owner of the Dinosaur exhibit will be arrive to look at the display and I was wondering if you could introduce yourself, and show him the exhibit? I have a couple of meetings today and I won't be out until it time to show him the exhibit, but I will make it in time for dinner."

Kimberly looked at him and said "dinner?"

"Yes mon Cheri didn't Caroline tell you we where all having dinner with the owner of the exhibit tonight?"

Kimberly rolled her eyes and said "yes she did, but I completely forgot. I have been so busy with benefits negotiations I just completely forgot."

"No worries I will run down the street and buy a dress for dinner." "Where are we going to dinner?" asked Kimberly

"We are going to eat at Lasserre" replied Pierre.

"Wow fancy must be a good client" said Kimberly.

" He is! Exclaimed Pierre the client and his manager will be here at 5:00 pm, dinner is at 6:30 pm. "Please take the car to the restaurant your mom and I will meet you there."

Pierre turn to walk out and before he could leave Kimberly asked " What's the clients name?"

Pierre seemed to get nervous and try to fish out a name. Kimberly thought that was weird because Pierre always know the clients name.

He finally said "his managers name is Mr. Docson and the clients name is Dr.O I believe."

" Okay, sounds good." Kim said.

As she saw Pierre walk out of her office she thought that the clients name sounded familiar, but she shrugged it off and figured she probably saw it in one of the Museum emails that goes out about the clients.

For the last month the buzz all over the museum was about the Dinosaurs exhibit, and Kimberly tried to avoid the talk as much as possible because the truth was thinking about Dinosaurs made her sad.

Dinosaurs reminded her about her time as a Power Ranger and it reminded her how much she missed her friends back in California but most of all they reminded her about Tommy.

The last time she saw Tommy was at Kat and Jason's wedding and even though she was a bridesmaid and Tommy was the best man they did not spend much time together during the wedding.

It almost felt like the universe was trying to keep them apart. The only time she got to spend time with him was when he asked her to dance.

Jason a Kat had a dance that you had to dance with someone special in your life and everyone was dancing including Kim's parents and friends.

She was by herself because she had no date. As she watched everyone dance she felt a tap on her shoulders it was Tommy asking her to dance with him.

As they danced they talked Tommy told her about how he was a science teacher at a high school, and Kim told him about her life in Paris.

They where oblivious to all the looks from their friends and family especially from their parents as they dance until the music stopped.

Then Tommy walked her back to her table while he went back to his table where his date Haley waited for him.

That was the last time she saw him because during the rest of the wedding it was a blur from all the bridesmaid duties she had that evening.

Kimberly looked down at her watch and she realized it was already 2:00pm and she needed to finish these forms before 3:00 pm if she wanted to have enough time to get ready for dinner tonight.

She stopped Day dreaming and got back to work.

As Kimberly day dreamed in her office Pierre walked down the hall where he was greeted by his wife Caroline.

"So how did it go?" She asked. "I don't think Kim suspects a thing." Said Pierre

"Good let's see what happened tonight at dinner." They both walked into the big conference room to start their meetings.

 **Ritz Carlton Paris France**

Tommy had been sleeping all day trying to get some rest as he was very tired from travel all day yesterday.

He was glad that he slept until late afternoon he had plans that after the dinner he would have a night out on the town.

After all he was in the city of lights and he was told that at night was when the city came to life.

He was also a secretly hoping that he would run into Kimberly here in Paris.

From their last encounter at Jason wedding he knew that she lived her, but he also knew that it was a one in a million chance he would run into her in Paris, but first duty called.

Tommy was absolutely thrilled when his agent called saying one of the most trendy Museum in Paris wanted to use his Dinosaurs collection for a Natural Museum exhibition.

Tommy was thrilled because although he loves his teaching job letting museums borrow his collection of dinosaurs bones is how he really made his money.

A top Museum like this pays top dollar for his collection of Dinosaurs bones. Also being advertised all over France help with book sales.

His agent lined up two book signing days to help boost sales. Tommy rolled out of bed and looked out side his window he had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

His room very nice, and it had a large balcony that he planed to have breakfast on tomorrow morning.

He hoped in the shower and got dress he looked at him self in the mirror he was wearing a suit with no tie.

He was going for that Mathew McConahay look in those Lincoln commercials. He grabbed an Uber and headed to the Museum to look at his collection.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Power Rangers or the Characters. Power Rangers are property of Hasbro.

 **Chapter 2**

Kimberly took a last look in the mirror she was wearing a short lacy black dress that reached her knees with a full skirt.

It was very french and very stylish. She had hot pink Manolo Blahnik with diamond stud earrings and a teardrop neckless.

She walked out of her office and down the hallway. She looked down and saw the clients looking towards the exhibit.

She slowly started making her descend to the bottom of the stair half way down she was stopped by Sarah the event planner for the Museum.

Sarah wanted Kim's opinion on table settings for the Dino Galla the Museum was having tomorrow in honor of the exhibits grand opening.

At the bottom of the steps Tommy was talking to his agent as the agent explained the Museum and which section of the exhibit was showing.

When all of a sudden he heard a voice not just any voice it was her voice and his heart skipped a beat.

That voice he knew that voice it was Kimberly's voice. He turned around and there she was half way up the steps talking with someone.

She looked beautiful just as beautiful as she did at Jason's wedding. She was wearing a black dress that insinuated her curves. He couldn't believe his eyes what was Kimberly doing at the Museum.

He kept watching her until their eyes met.

Kimberly was in mid sentence speaking with Sarah when she saw Tommy at the bottom of the steps.

She quickly started to head down the steps Tommy met her at the bottom and they immediately hugged.

Kim said "OMG Tommy what are you doing here?" Kimberly asked as they released from their hug.

" I was going to ask you the same thing" said Tommy.

" Wow Kimberly you look beautiful" Kimberly blushed at Tommy's word

" You look very handsome as well."

Tommy was about to say something when his manager cleared his throat Tommy looked behind him and said

"Right Kimberly please meet my agent Fred Docson."

Kimberly was shaking his hand when it hit her.

" Tommy is this your collection on Dinosaurs Bones?" Kim asked Tommy. "

Yes it is" said Tommy " I am waiting for the owner of the Museum to come and show me the exhibit so I can approve or recommend changes."

Kimberly smiled " Tommy your collection is incredible you have a T-Rex!"

Tommy laughed and said "Yeah I call him Jason" they both started laughing.

Tommy's agent was a little bother by the way Tommy was acting they where there for business, and he was wasting time with this lady.

" Well it was nice to meet you miss but we are on a schedule." Said Mr. Docson very coldly.

Tommy was not happy the tone Mr. Docson had with Kimberly, but before Tommy could say anything Kimberly started talking.

"Yes, this is true dinner is at 6:30pm" "Mr Docson I am the HR Director and part owner of the Museum.

Pierre will be joining us at the dinner I will be showing you the exhibit today for Dr. Oliver's approval."

" O I was not aware of the change excuse me if I seemed a little forward." Said Mr Docson

"Not a problem" Said Kim.

Tommy was impressed by how confident Kimberly was and how fast his agent changed his tone.

Kimberly looked at Tommy I am so excited to show you the exhibit I have not seen it myself, but I told your collection is very impressive.

Tommy laughed and said it's okay and I had fun finding all the Dinosaurs. With out realizing Kimberly grabbed Tommy's hand and led him to the exhibit.

 **The Exhibit**

Kimberly led Tommy through some doors into the exhibit she was very excited to show Tommy what they have done and to learn about Tommy's collections.

It's not everyday they have a dinosaurs collection, and it's not everyday she gets to tour with the client.

The dinosaurs exhibit was located in the biggest section of the Museum. Each dinosaur had its own glass booth decorated with vegetation mostly ferns and lighting.

When they first walked into the room there it stood tall and all its glory a twelve feet high and forty feet wide. It was a T-Rex named Jason. "Kimberly amazed at what she saw she turned to Tommy and said

"What did Jason say when you told him you found a T-Rex"?

Tommy laughed "When I found the T-Rex I immediately called Jason to tell him.

Jason asked if he could come help me unearth it, so we spent one month together digging.

I was so proud of Jason I had to name my T-Rex Jason. Tommy showed Kimberly pictures of him and Jason digging on his cell phone.

" Why did you not tell me you were a Paleontologist with a collection at Jason's wedding? Asked Kim.

"I did not want to brag it was such a short dance".

Kim accepted his answer and they continue walking they walked to each exhibit. Going over the detail and overall Tommy was pleased how the Museum exhibited his collection.

There where only two left they stopped in front of a Sabertooth Tiger she was simply called Trini.

Kim's eye stared to water as she knew why this one was called Trini.

They did not say much Kim just looked at Tommy with tears in her eyes and said

"How does this one look". "It's perfect" She looked at him and said "She would have loved this one." It was very sweet to name it her honor." said Kim

"It did not seem right to name it any other name Tommy replied Tommy with a sad smile.

Trini was missed by both of them. Kimberly looked down at her iWatch and said

"the car to take us to dinner should be here soon would you like to see the last exhibit or just go to dinner?"

Tommy looked down at Kimberly and said I want to see the last one it my favorite out of all my Dinosaur.

When they got to the last exhibit Kimberly was mortified it was not up she panicked thinking they had lost the bones or it was not completed. The ferns where in place the lights where on but the exhibit was empty.

She looked at Tommy and said "I am sorry let me find out where the exhibit is I will call the Museum's curator to see where it is" before she could open her phone

Tommy said "Kim it's here just look up!" Kimberly took her eyes off her phone and looked up.

There it was to her surprise it was a Pterodactyl it was amazing.

The pterodactyl was small about 18 feet long with a wing span about 20 feet.

Tommy just looked at Kimberly the expression on her face was priceless.

"When I found her I thought she was beautiful and pterodactyl are very rare to find in such good condition."

She is my favorite out of all the Dinosaurs and I could only think of one name for her Kimmy"

Tommy pointed to the name on the exhibit. Kimberly could not hold back the tears she looked at Tommy and said

"You named her after me?" Tommy just nodded.

He looked at her as a tear fell down her face. Tommy took his thumb and wipe away the tear he leaned in they where so close; staring into each other's eye. It felt like time stopped.

Just as Tommy was about to lean in to kiss Kim her phone rang they both released a breath they where holding; it was the driver he was out front to take them to dinner.

Kimberly picked up the phone "Okay we are finishing up here we will be right out" Said Kim on her phone.

They walked out of the exhibit headed toward the exit Tommy's agent was waiting for them by the door.

The three walked out and got into Pierre's black Mercedes S500 and drove away to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Power Ranger or the Characters. Power Rangers are property of Hasbro.

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Dinner**

The ride to the restaurant was uneventful Kimberly and Tommy checked their emails while Tommy's agent was on the phone the whole time. Kimberly was thinking of that moment back there was Tommy about to Kiss her? She thought. What caught her off guard was that, she did not fight it, she would have allowed Tommy to kiss her at the Museum. Kimberly was thinking about her last relationship with Marcus. Marcus was handsome about 5'10" with a nice build. He had black hair and hazel eyes he was an investment banker with one of Frances premier banks. She meet Marcus shorty after she returned from Jason Wedding. They had been together for about 3 months and that is the same time the relationship turned. Marcus had become very controlling over her and abusive. Kimberly still has a bruise from the last time Marc hit her near her ribs. She separated herself from Marcus after that and she told him that if he did not change is way she did not want to be with him. As she was walking to the door to leave his apartment; Marcus grabbed Kimberly by the hair and dragged her to his bed he removed he panties and forced him self on top of her. While he was on top of her he kept telling her she would not and could not leave him. That night she waited until he fell asleep to get away. The next morning her mom came in to her office she asked what was wrong. Kim could not hold it and she told her mother everything that Marcus did; she even told her about her feelings for Tommy.

He looked over at Kim as she looked out the window Tommy notice she was deep in thought. He cleared his voice and asked "is everything okay?" She gave him a smile and said "Yes, we are almost here; are you hungry?" "Yes, I am hungry!" said Tommy. "Great your going to like this place it one of the best restaurant in the city." Said Kim. Tommy looked at Kim and some how he felt something was wrong, but he did not know what it was. Of coursed he wondered if he did something wrong.

They finally arrived at restaurant as they walked into the restaurant Tommy found himself just looking around. The restaurant was very fancy it looked very regal with gold and reds colors as the main décor. Kimberly spoke in French to the host Tommy was turned on when she spoke French and he found himself telling himself to behave and control himself. Kim came back "my parents should be here soon, but the Museum curator will not be joining us they are still working on tomorrow's grand opening I am going to ask the driver to join us for dinner." His agent Mr Docson looked at Tommy " She is going to ask the help to join us?" He questioned Tommy. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Kimberly talking to the driver. It was one of the things he liked about her the most Kim was just down to earth. To her people are just people. She walks away from the car and looked at Tommy "Shall we?" "Jean will join us after he parks the car." The host took them to the back of the restaurant to their open air table. Tommy pulled out Kim's chair as Tommy sat across from her and his agent sat beside Tommy. "Tommy your going to love the food here I recommend the lobster and stake it's really good.

Jean came in he was a tall older man in his late 50's he had salt and pepper hair and medium build. He sat next to Tommy's agent. He introduced himself to Tommy and Fred. " Kim thank you for inviting me to dinner that was very sweet of you." "Of course why waste a seat." Said Kim. Tommy stood as up as he saw Caroline and Pierre approaching. " Caroline reached over to Tommy and hugged him "How wonderful to see you again" "Thank you for allowing us to use your collection it amazing!" Tommy blushed "Please the pleasure is all mine I can't believe my collection is being exhibited at your Museum it's a dream come true to have my collection exhibited over seas." Pierre shook Tommy's "Well my boy it an amazing collection and I have never seen such a beautiful collection." "That T-Rex is magnificent!" Exclaimed Pierre as he gestured Tommy to sit down. They said there hellos to the rest of the group Caroline and Pierre already knew Mr Docson but Tommy was surprised about Caroline's reaction to Jean. She was happy to see him and she asked about his daughter and granddaughters.

Dinner was uneventful they mostly talked about the exhibit and the Galla for the grand opening. They ordered desert and Caroline looks at Tommy " So Tommy does you girlfriend have a dress for tomorrow tonight's gala" I am sorry I for got her name Hedi?" Tommy looked at Caroline "She not here we are actually more like friends she was just my date so I would not go alone to Jason's wedding." "I did not want to get the I want grandchildren lecture from my mom." They all a laughed at Tommy comment " Awe poor Janet she only loves you and wants to see you happy" Said Caroline. "Ugh don't worry Tommy we give Kimberly the same lecture." Laughed Pierre Kimberly rolled her eyes "They don't understand we are busy people". She said. Jean chimes in " O but we must make time for family, love, fun come before work." Kim laughed "Your are right Jean" " Remember in France it's about family and Love. Said Jean they all laughed.

Tommy really loved the restaurant and he loved the open air dinning plus he was having a wonderful time with Kimberly. He hated that dinner was about to end. "Okay Tommy so be ready at 6:00 pm Jean will pick you up in the car." Said Kim. Jean had notice the interaction with Kimberly and Tommy all night and once he learned that they where friend since high school he knew it was more then a hunch. "Miss how will you arrive at the ball?" Asked Jean " I will take an Uber." Replies Kim. " Nonsense, Miss I will pick you up after I pick up Dr. Oliver" "if that is okay with Dr. Oliver asked Jean. "Of course that would be great." I actually did not want to go along so if you don't mind escorting me in Kim?" Asked Tommy. Kim laughed nervously looked at Tommy, but before Kimberly could answer Mr Docson said "Tommy I actually set up a model to take you to the party. She is one of the new models for Vogue. It would be better for the publicity." If looks could kill and if Tommy's green eye flashes where laser Mr. Docson would be dead. "Tommy looked at Mr Docson and said "Thank you but you are going to call and cancel her appointment with me, I would much rather go with my friend Kim. That is if she would still like to go with me?" Asked Tommy, but again before Kimberly could answer Mr. Docson " Tommy the agency paid for it already and Kim understands this would be better for your image then to be seen with Kim. She not a celebrity." Before the next word was said Pierre spoke up "Not a celebrity Kimberly is a celebrity here in France every designer wants to dress her and she is at every social event of the season." "She is a celebrity! "And a beauty to be by any mans side." "Pierre it okay Fred is just doing is job a super model with Tommy would bring more publicity". Said Kim

Kim would you excuse for a minute?" "Sure!"Kim replied she picked up her cup of wine lean back and laughed "Miss is Dr. Oliver Okay" asked Jean. "Yup he just fine" Kim took a sip as Tommy came back to the table clearly not happy. Kim sees the waiter "excuse me can I get whiskey over ice" "Kimberly are you going to drink that?" Asked Caroline "No it's for Tommy" Said Kim. seconds later Mr Docson cell phone rings and he excuse himself for the table. Kim looks at Tommy "So you called Zack didn't you?" She ask "Yes, how did you know?" Tommy ask "I just know you a little" Kim replies Jean looks at Kim and ask "Who is Zack?" Kim replied " Zack has been our friend since High School and owner of the agency Mr Docson works for. "O" Said Jean. Mr Docson comes back to the table. "Well my apologies Dr. Oliver but I am going to call it a night I am still a little jet lag" Said Fred. "I will pick you up after breakfast for the book signing." "Okay great; thank you." Replied Tommy. "My apologies Miss Hart I did not mean anything by my actions" Kimberly just nodded and smiled. When Fred was very far away Before the group started laughing. " Tommy what did you say to Zack" "Poor Fred he was just doing his job." What is his job?" asked Tommy " To make you look good" replies Kim. "Come on Kim you know I am not a model type of guy not even when I was racing I never dated a model." Said Tommy. Pierre smiled he really liked Tommy " You were in the race circuit?" Asked Pierre "Yes I traveled all over the U.S racing." Including the Miami Speedway?" Asked Caroline. "Yes, how did you know." Kim blushed and rolled her eyes "I saw all of your races at Miami Speedway." I never miss one nor the ones in Daytona." "Kim why did you not say anything." Kim sipped her wine and shrugged.

Jean smiled as he watched the two interact there is something there and it is called LOVE. " Well miss I am going to head back to the car, no rush when ever you too are ready to go just text me. Thanks again for the lovely dinner" Kim smiled " No, thank you for joining us." She said to Jean "Us too!" We have a long day tomorrow. " said Caroline. "Would you like me to drop you off asked Jean. " No no stay with the kids." Said Pierre. They said their good nights and Kimberly and Tommy sat back downed. "Now that we are alone Kimberly grabbed Tommy's hand "Hey want to get out of here and explore the city?" Asked Kim. "Yes let's go!" exclaimed Tommy as he finished drink he stands up and offer her his arm. Kimberly accepts his arm and they walk out for a night out on the town.

Sorry for the long chapter:)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Power Ranger or the characters. Power Rangers are property of Hasbro

Chapter 4

So where do you want to go in your first night in Paris? Asked Kim.

Tommy looked at her think where did he want to go. They have already had dinner and going to Eiffel Tower would be the norm.

You know Paris better then I do where do you think we should go? Asked Tommy.

Kim laughed I know just where to do.

The car came on a busy street there where lots of people walking down the street and it looked like the Eiffel tower was not that far.

Your going to love this street it has food, shopping, art and there are some clubs if you want to dance Said Kim.

Great lead the way said Tommy.

They walked side by said exploring the street until they came to a café.

Kim I would love some coffee it smells great said Tommy.

They grab some coffee and sat out the coffee shop to people watch. Tommy understood why people loved Paris. But of all the people he could not take his eyes of the beautiful lady sitting with him.

Sipping her coffee she looked at Tommy carefully he was still so handsome and they years have been kind.

So Tommy tell me what made you interested in paleontology and you became a Doctor no less. I finished my Bachelors and I was done with school.

Tommy laughed I don't know Kim I guess I have always loved Dinosaurs and they reminded me of a great time in my life it just made sense.

Kim laughed they used to be part of your life. I watched the news back home and I figured you like black now.

Kimberly looked at him with her big brown eyes shining brightly.

Dose anyone else know? Asked Tommy.

Kim laughed yup they all know, but Jason said he did not want to push you and if you need help he was sure that you would ask. Are you okay? Asked Kim

Yes, the kids are great and it now over so life will go some what to normal. Said Tommy as he reached for her hand across the table.

What is Normal to you asked Kim? Holding Tommy's hand both oblivious of the fact they were holding hands.

No spandex said Tommy

She laughed he looked at her and thought what a wonderful time they where having. She sipped on her coffee and notice Tommy's face was sad.

"What's wrong Tommy? Asked Kim.

What happen to us Kim we where so happy together. Said Tommy.

I think we just drifted apart. It happens we where just kids.

Tommy nodded and sipped his drink.

So HR how did you get into that? Asked Tommy trying to Change the topic he loved Kim and they where having such a good time he did not want to ruin their fun!

Not sure how I got into HR really it just happened.

I did okay at the Pan Globals a gold medal never made it to the Olympics, fell of the bars and almost broke my neck. After high school I went off to college and got a degree in business. Shortly after that I came to Paris to visit my mom I never left. Explained Kim

Do you like Paris? asked Tommy.

Yes it's nice, but I miss California and I miss my friends. Don't get me wrong I have friends here but they are different and life is just much more simple in California. Explained Kim.

They continued to have some light conversation about family, adventures things they liked things they did not like. After they finished their coffee they realized they still had a lot in common and they still wanted the same things.

Want to go to a club asked Kim? Tommy looked at her

It's really not my thing. Said Tommy.

Good it not mine either said Kim.

Want to go to a gallery there art lots of small on this street and they are all very unique.

Sure said Tommy sounds like fun.

They walked down the side walk rather close laughing and chatting. Obviously that across from the Café Marcus had come out of a back door to a club and notice Kim with Tommy.

Marcus seeing Kimberly and Tommy together made him so mad Kimberly was his and no other man could have her. He decided that tonight he was going to pay Kimberly a little visit.

Tommy and Kimberly arrived at a Modern Gallery it was it had Glass walls and white walls with some of the weirdest sculptures Tommy had ever seen.

They come to this one painting it was a painting of a Falcon and a Crane. They where dancing together and the wind around they where swirls of Pink, Green, White, Red and Black. He got scared for a moment thinking who knows about them he looked at the signature and notice it was Kimberly. This was her painting.

At that moment he realized that she still loved him just as much as he loved her.

In front of the painting not knowing what drove him to do this but he leaned down and kissed Kimberly. She returned the kiss. It was deep and yet soft. The electricity between them was still there.

Wow said Kimberly

I am sorry said Tommy I don't know what came over me.

No it's okay I wanted you to kiss me.

Tommy I have to be honest I never stopped caring about you. Said Kim

I never did either I just did not know how to come after you confessed Tommy.

I know I understand. Said Kim when I back to California I was going to tell you that I still loved you, but you where happy the team was doing great and I did not want to come between that. Kimberly told Tommy. I did not want to mess up the team because of my selfishness.

You scarified your heart for the team? asked Tommy. Kimberly nodded.

No wonder Zordon choose you as an Original he would be very proud of you Kim.

I know he would be proud of the both us said Kimberly.

Want to keep going asked Kim.

Sure there is just one thing I need to do said Tommy.

What is that asked Kim?

Buy this painting! Exclaimed Tommy I need this in my house.

They walked out of the Gallery with Kim's painting

You know Tommy I could have just made you another one for free. Said Kimberly.

I know but it won't have been the original I must have the original.

Tommy looked at Kimberly I want to take this back to my hotel if that's okay with you.

Sure I will call the car. Said Kim.

About 30 feet back stood Marcus watching Tommy and Kimberly.

They got in the car and head to Tommy's hotel.

Tommy helped Kimberly out of the car and they headed to Tommy room. I was big and it had beautiful view of the Elffle Tower.

Kimberly looked out at the view while Tommy looked at Kimberly.

You're beautiful Kim said Tommy as he got closer to Kim.

He put his right hand on her waist and brought closer. Waiting to kiss her he saw fear in her eye.

Kim what's wrong asked Tommy. She let got a breath and turn around.

Unzip my dress she said. Tommy said wait Kim are you sure.

Yes I want to show you something but my dress won't allow it unless you unzip the dress.

Tommy question it a little but said okay, suddenly Kim said wait.

Please don't panic and I will explain everything. Said Kim go head do it unzip my dress.

Tommy started to unzip her dress and has he got past he shoulders he could not believe what he was looking at Kim had multiple bruises on her back. Some looked older then others. As her dress dropped down to expose Kim's white lace pink bra and panties just above her hip there was a huge fresh bruise.

Tommy turned Kim around. Who did this he asked?

He could see the tears in her eyes. He could tell she was hurting.

Kimberly just fell on him and started crying. Tommy just held her close.

It's okay Kim you're okay. Said Tommy as he held her close.

His name is Marcus I met him right after Jason's wedding. He seemed nice at first and then he started getting possessive. The first time he hit me I let is slide because I liked him. The next time I did not He got mad that I protected my from His hits that he beat me unconscious. Jean saved me he came back to drop off my purse and found me on the floor. The last time was two weeks ago. I m sorry Tommy I probably should not have told you, but I'm so scared. I scared of everything right now.

Tommy took a robe and put it around Kimberly. He brought her to the sitting room. They sat down on the the couch. Tell me everything about Marcus Asked Tommy don't leave out any details.

They talked all night!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Breakfast

Tommy woke with his arm asleep but when he looked he realized that they had fallen asleep on the floor leaning against the couch and sometime during the night Kimberly had leaned against Tommy. He was happy that she was sleeping. After they had talked all night Kimberly told Tommy that she does not sleep at night afraid the Marcus will come after her in the middle of the night. Tommy could not believe she had been through so much with this guy he had raped her and beat her. Tommy swore that if he found this guy he would get the raft of the Evil Green Ranger, but for now he was really concerned with Kim both her mental and well being. He had not thought it throw completely but he wanted Kim to come home with him. He wanted to protect her to make sure she was safe, but he was not sure how Kim would feel about this. Suddenly their was a knock on the door.

"Room service" said the man at the door.

Tommy picks up Kimberly and lays her in the bed and puts the covers on her. Tommy was worried he did not remember ordering room service. He opens the door and let's the butler in the room.

"Where do you want the breakfast set up Dr. Oliver? Asked the butler.

"On the patio" said Tommy

Suddenly he notice a note it was from Jean.

"Enjoy breakfast and when Ms Hart is ready I will take her to the museum"

Jean

Along was breakfast their was a bag of clothes and toiletries for Kim. Wow Tommy though Jean is very good at his job.

Tommy told the butler to put the food in the patio. Tommy went over to Kimberly and gently woke her up. She opened her eyes and smiled.

" Time to wake up beautiful breakfast is ready and Jean sent some supplies" said Tommy as he passed her the bag.

Kim squealed "I love Jean" as she took the bag from Tommy.

As Kimberly got up the robe came up done and Tommy could see her lace bra and panties. His cock started to get hard. As he looked at her tone legs.

"hold it together man" said Tommy to himself as Kimberly went into the bathroom.

In the wash room Kimberly laughed as she notice Tommy was looking at her. Kimberly wanted Tommy, but she felt so ugly with all of her scars.

How could Tommy find her attractive? And more importantly was she ready to have sex with a man again. Her bruising in her inner thighs was gone and she felt something that made her want him too. She got dressed and headed over to have breakfast with Tommy.

I thought we could have breakfast in on the patio said Tommy

"It such a beautiful morning" said Kim.

Tonights the Ball what time can I pick you up"? Tommy asked

Kimberly eyes widen " You still want to go with me"?

"Of course who else would I go with?" Tommy smiled at Kim.

"Well I thought after last night you would not want to go near me" said Kim as she put her head down and played with her food.

Tommy long arms reached over the table and used his index finger and thumb above under her chin. He wanted to tell her never to put her head down not to be ashamed of her past but instead he leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"I could not see my self going with anyone else." Said Tommy

Kimberly blushed and smiled at Tommy. She had forgotten what it was like to be with a good man. She had only been with Marcus for a short time, but before him where a line of other guys Mr Cheap, Mr. No Class, Mr. Still Lives with his mom, Mr. No Job, Mr. Sleazy, and Mr Still in the Closet. Tommy just felt different. She did not know what it was but it was different.

Kimberly looked at Tommy and said I will; Jean pick you up at seven and you can pick me afterwards.

"Which reminds me I have to get to the museum at tie down some loose ends for the ball tonight." " I need to start heading out"

Kim got up and went to kiss Tommy on the forward head good bye when Tommy grab her hand and pulled her on to his lap. They shared a deep kiss. She pulled away and they kissed again Tommy's cock started to swell. Kimberly by this point had straddle Tommy and was rubbing herself against his cock.

Tommy pulled back "Kim I won't be able to control my self much longer"

Kimberly giggled "Sorry I'm not doing well in controlling my self either."

She got off Tommy's lap and begin to walk to the door Tommy grabbed her and she turned around. They started kissing they moaned while they where kissing. Tommy pulled back again. After last night he was afraid to push her, and he did not want her to fear him. He did not want to be just some guy who wants to get in her pants.

Kim was left breathless she wanted him. She could feel her self starting to get wet. She also notice that sensation in her vagina because she wanted to be his.

Tommy looked at her at her and caressed her face. " I will pick you up tonight.

" Yeah Kim said as she walked out the door."

Kim got into her car and called her assistant Tina.

"Tina I need a new dress for tonight." " Call my designers I need to look good tonight".

"Thanks Jean for the clothes and toiletries." Said Kimberly

"Did you have a good time with Dr. Oliver?" asked Jean.

"Jean we kissed but we did not do anything more. I told Tommy about Marcus" He reacted very calm but I could tell he was worried. Some how I fell a sleep and he just slept with me. He did not cross the line nothing. I had forgotten how much of a gentlemen Tommy is" Kim said as she smiled and looked out the window.

Jean looked back at Kimberly and he was glad to see Kimberly happy again.

 **The Museum**

Kim finally arrived at the museum and started working on finalizing some of preparations for tonight. About a couple hours later her Mom grab her.

"Tell me everything about your night with Tommy" she said excited as she pulled Kim into her office.

Kim rolled her eyes "Mom nothing happens." Said Kim.

"Really nothing happened?" asked Caroline with a smile on her face.

Kim throw up her hands "okay fine. We talked about Marcus and Tommy saw all my bruise. He reacted quit calm but he wanted to know why I did not tell Jason. Which I found weird." Said Kim.

"It's not weird! Think about if you would have told Jason. who do you think he would have called? Tommy of course and both would be on a plane here ready to kill Marcus." Said Caroline.

" You think so because he was just so calm. Kim said.

"Did you guys have sex? Asked Caroline

"Mom! No we did not! Exclaimed Kim as she laughed and her mother smiled.

We just kissed and talked! It was a really nice time. He bought one of my paintings from the gallery. I told him I would paint him one and he said no he wanted that one." Kim said as she smiled and thought about her night.

Their was a knock on the door it was her assistant with a rack of dresses.

"Mom help me find something perfect for tonight." Asked Kim.

I would love too said her mom said excited knowing that Kimberly wanted to get dressed up for Tommy.

Caroline was pleased it had been a while since Kimberly had been really excited about something.

After they pick a beautiful dress Caroline walks out of Kimberly's office and pulls out her phone. "Hi it's Caroline. "How was your flight?" You were right all they need was a little boost. Kim seems to be very happy and Tommy he is just the sweets boy." " I will see you tonight he going to be thrilled that you are here. Take care and if you need anything call me.

She close her phone and smiles thinking her plan was working better then she thought." As she smiles walking down the hallway.

 **Before the Galla**

Tommy was getting dressed when he hears a knock on his door he thought it was his agent and he was right, but it was not who he thought.

"Zack!" exclaimed Tommy "What are you doing here" asked Tommy.

I would not miss your big night for my man is now International" Zack playfully said.

How are you getting to ball asked? Zack asked

The Museum sent the car want to come with me? I am going to pick up Kim. She would be so surprised to see you." Said Tommy.

No man you and Kim should be alone I don't want to be a third wheel. Said Zack as he placed his hand on Tommy shoulder.

You would not be a third wheel and its not like that with me and Kim. Said Tommy. As he blushed.

Not yet but you want something to happen? Ask Zack Come on man I had to fly to Paris so you won't kill one of my agents. Both Tommy and Zack laughed .

"Sorry man he was pissing me off and he was insulting Kim. Pierre was not happy said Tommy."

Well we need to to make sure Pierre is happy. If we are going to marry you off to Kim. Zack laughed Tommy blushed.

That's a long time off Zack so don't get too excited. Laughed Tommy

Tommy you're my best friend but when it comes to Kim you are a dummy. Zack shock his head laughing.

Hey let's go before we are late and Tommy don't tell Kim I am here I will surprise her at the Galla.

Sure Zack! Tommy Said.

Tommy went down stairs Jean open the door before Tommy got in Tommy looked at Jean.

"Where can I get a beautiful single Rose for Kim" asked Tommy

Jean pulled up to Jewelry store. Tommy looked at him like this is not a flower shop.

"Trust me the flower you want to get her is inside" said Jean.

Tommy went out of the car and into the Jewelry, store.

"Bonjour Dr. Oliver we have been expecting you" a tall slender man with black hair in a brown suit greeted him as he came in.

" Your are Ms Hart date for tonight yes? Asked the man

" I am Jack Jean's best friend". Said the man.

Tommy nodded

"We gave some beautiful flowers" he pulled out a black Jewelry case in these case they had beautiful flowers necklaces just the petals made out of Pink stones and diamonds.

He looked at Tommy "You live in the USA yes? " Then she needs something that she will remember you when you leave."

Tommy smiled "good idea"

He purchased his flower and left the store.

"Jean I owe you one" said Tommy as he got into the car.

Jean smiled "Glad it worked out Dr Oliver"

"Jean just call me Tommy"

They arrived on time to pick up Kimberly. She steps out of her building standing on the stoop wearing at beautiful pink Ball gown. It was beautiful like Cinderella just not as full.

Tommy stepped out of the limo she smiled and started turning her dress had a long open V that went all the way down just above her butt.

" Wow you look beautiful"

Her hair was all up but it was lose not in a tight due. She looked amazing. So much that Tommy got nervous.

"She smiled thanks you look handsome as well."

Tommy opened the door for Kimberly and she got in the card. She reached over and unlocked the door for him and he got in the car. Jean trying to not bother them.

Tommy pulled out something out of his pocket.

I wanted to give you a rose tonight but I wanted to give you something you could keep even after I am back in California. Said Tommy

He opened the box and showed Kimberly this beautiful pink gems and diamond rose necklaces.

She squealed "Tommy it's beautiful put it on me please.

"Thank you Tommy this is so sweet."

I am just glad you like it said Tommy.

Excuse me Jean Kim rolled up the window between them and Jean.

Kimberly straddles Tommy in her ball gown they start kissing deeply. He pulls back and works her way down neck. She start to move her hips as Tommy cock starts to swell they are half way to the museum.

Tommy stop looks at Kim and how beautiful she looks.

"Kim I would love nothing more then to make love to you here, but it wouldn't be right. I love you too much for our first time to be like this."

Kim's heart melted no "Tommy that is so sweet you love me." I…

Tommy put his finger on her lips " You don't have to say it back just because I said it first.

Tommy knew Kim well enough that I love you was not something she just said to everyone and when she was ready she would say it back. Tommy knew she still loves him without her having to say I Love You.

She kissed him again and got off his lap.

Once they arrived Kim reapplied lips stick looked at Tommy and said are you ready?

There where photographs out side shaping away from the limo they could see Zack posing for the camera with Tommy's former date to the Ball. Kim and Tommy where looking at Zack looked at each other and laughed.

Is that Zack OMG he looks great! I so happy to see him . Kim squeaked.

" Shall we" said Tommy

Let's said Kim.

They got out of the car and where swarmed by photographers. They smiled and made their way to Zack.

Kim ran to Zack gave him a hug and they posed for pictures together. And then Kim a Tommy posed for pictures. She was about to walk away and let Tommy pose for some by him self but he held on to her had. Smiled and they headed up the steps to enter the museum.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dino Galla

Tommy looked around at all of the visitors looking at his exhibit he was amazed at all the people.

Tommy looked down at Kimberly she was absolutely beautiful.

When he looked down with a hint sadness he could see one of her bruises near the opening of her dress. He bent down and kissed her on the head.

She looked up at him "As much as I want you to myself we have to go mingle with the other guest."

She lead him through the crowds to where Pierre and her mom were standing.

"Awe the man of the hour" exclaimed Pierre as he hug Dr. O

"My boy this is spectacular everyone is so excited to see the exhibition".

Pierre looked over at Kimberly

"Is this my Kimberly you look beautiful my dear as always but may be a little bit more exquisite today."

Kim blushed as her mom came over

"Tommy come see my special guest that came just for this." Said Caroline.

Tommy could not be more surprised standing next to the entrance of the exhibit was Tommy's parents Dr. Thomas Oliver and Dr Janet Oliver.

"Mom & Dad!" exclaimed Tommy as he went to huge them.

"We are so proud of you Tommy. This is Wonderful" Janet hugged her son.

Tommy's dad hugged and said "Thomas this is amazing"

"Kimberly!" Exclaimed Janet "You look gorgeous and that dress it is amazing."

As Janet hugged and kissed Kim.

Kim return the hug and laughed.

"You look great yourself and I am so happy you are here!" said Kim as she pulled away from Janet.

Tommy gave Carolina a hug "thank you for inviting my parents. This is Awesome!"

You're Welcome Thomas you have worked very hard with us to get this exhibit up it the least we could do.

Caroline laughed Tommy had grown up to a fine man. No matter what relationship Tommy and Kim had she knew he would always watch over Kim and she really could not ask for more.

Zack came and said his hello to Mr and Mrs Oliver

Zack came over to Tommy

"I have a surprise too" Zack pointed to his Left and their was Jason & Billy.

Everyone looks over and Kimberly lost control she squeals and runs to Jason and Billy. Where Kim jumps into Jason arms and he gives her a big Hugh. Everyone laugh at Kims reaction.

"Hey Kim don't forget about me."says Billy.

Jason put Kim down and Kim Hugs Billy.

"Never" Said Kim while Hugging Billy!

Tommy walks over "what are you guys doing here."

"Come on man this is your big day we would not miss this for the world." Said Jason

Tommy smiled brightly "thanks Jason! "This means the world to me that you are both here." Tommy said placing a hand on Jason shoulder.

It had been a year since the original ranger group was together with Kim.

Kim grabs Tommy "guys I have to introduce him to some people catch up later?

"Sure thing Kim." Said Zack "we will catch up with you guys later."

Kim walked over with Tommy to where Pierre, Kim's mom, Tommy parents and some of the board members. Are standing look at one of the exhibits.

"Everyone I would like to introduce Dr. Thomas Oliver this is his collection of Dinosaurs in the exhibit." Said Pierre.

Tommy took the members of a tour of the exhibit. As the original ranger team watched from behind as they walked to every exhibit.

Kim was looking at Tommy and she was very proud of him he was confident and proud of his collection. He sounded so smart and nerdy like Billy; she was loving every minute.

"Why do you fight it?" asked Jason.

All three looked at Kim

"Fight what Jason?" Kim asked

"The fact that you still love him." Said Jason.

"I don't fight it"said Kim "but it will never work. He lives in California my life is here in Paris. Plus he needs someone better then me. I'm just broken and would make an awful wife for Tommy.

He need someone who strong independent and can help him lead." Kim continues

"Tommy does not need anymore difficulties in his life he needs to be happy. He done a lot for the world and he just needs to be happy. It not easy to do what he is currently doing."

Kim talking about being the mentor for Dino Thunder and most likely the next team after the Dino Thunder team.

Kim's eyes filled with tears knowing how much she really loves Tommy.

Billy looked at Kim "You are the key to his happiness. Tommy is always different with you by his side."

"He needs a partner that can help him lead and understand what it is like to be in those circumstances."

Kim turned to Billy "I am not that strong."

" Yes you are" they all said unison making Tommy look in their direction.

At the same time a maître d' came to the top of the steps and announced dinner was ready.

"Saved by the Bell" said Kim

As everyone walked into dinner Tommy can over to escort Kimberly to dinner. He offers her his arm.

What was that about? asked Tommy

"Nothing" said Kim as she looked at him and smiled.

They walked through the doors of the ballroom Decorated in jungle colors green lines, centerpieces where white roses with ferns and moss as filler.

With a full band playing music.

Tommy was just about to walk into dinner when Kim pulled him and said

No you get introduced lets wait of to the side.

Pierre was announced first with Caroline by his side.

Tommy looked down at Kim

" this is not me I am nervous. Said Tommy.

Kim looked at Tommy "its okay just smile and do what Pierre did small wave and head to your seat. I am right here if you get scared" she smiled at him.

Kim smiled did something that no else could which was claim him down.

I am not so sure how I got so lucky to have you by my side, but I am glad you are said gently squeezing her hand.

You might have to thanks Zack I think he might be the mastermind behind all this. Chuckled Kim.

Tommy smiled and said yeah I owe him big.

Dr Oliver was announced and walked in proud and confident with Kim by his side.

The rest of dinner was uneventful Kimberly was sitting next to Tommy at his table, but Pierre had control of the conversation.

Which left plenty of time for Kimberly to be with her thoughts.

She thought about how much she loved Tommy but the reality that after he left to California all she would have is this rose as a memory of their time together. She remembered how much he wanted children and how Elite gymnastics had made this part difficult for Kimberly. Not impossible but difficult. In her mind Tommy needed someone who give him everything he wanted plus help him lead the teams. She could not even defend herself from Marcus how could she help him lead a team.

Tommy looked up at her you have been quit all night are you okay? He asked.

Yes I am just soaking it all in. Said Kim

They started to walk into the Ballroom for dancing somehow Tommy and Kimberly where split up by the women that surrendered him knowing very well the customs of the first dance.

The glasses start clinging and Pierre stand up with a Microphone.

"Good even guest it is time to dance as customary the guest of honor and I will dance with two lovely ladies. Caroline would you have this dance said Pierre to Caroline.

Kimberly smiled she loved the way Pierre treated her mother like no other women in the world mattered.

Dr Oliver please pick the most beautiful women in the room to dance the first dance said Pierre.

Tommy looks over and finally spots Kim he walks over and extended his had Kim is beaming and takes Tommy's hand. They walk over to the middle of the room where Pierre and Caroline are standing.

"Prefect choice Dr Oliver" Pierre winks at Tommy.

The music starts Kim and Tommy starts to dance.

You know you have broken every young women's s heart by not picking them. Kim said Plus didn't Zack tell you to dance with Trisha Paul's daughter and your most loyal investor.

Tommy laughter it was suggested and I will dance with her, but I wanted the first dance to be with you said Tommy.

He leaned in and pulled Kimberly closer and he

Whispered "plus I don't love them but I do love you. I am not worried about their hearts only yours."

Kim laugh and just leaned in closer and took in his intoxicating scent.

"Well good" said Kimberly "because I wore this dress for you and I hope you will help me take it off later."

Tommy moaned but loud enough for only Kimberly to hear.

"I guess I will be the lucky man that takes you home tonight." Said Tommy with a luster full voice.

The rest of the night was fun they dance with friends, and Tommy dance with mostly all the women but he saved the last dance for him and his mom.

Janet looked at her son I am very proud of you and honored that you wanted to dance with me but you really should be dancing with Kim said Janet.

Tommy laughed Kim and I danced plenty but I want to dance the last dance with you mom. I would not be here if it was not for you and dad. Thank you for choosing me as your son.

Janet with tears in her eyes said Tommy I did not choose you; you where a gift, and I am thankful everyday that you are my son, but sweetie I need one thing from you.

Tommy laughed he knew his mother very well.

Mom, I promise I will work on getting married soon and giving you grand babies. Said Tommy with a laugh.

Mom can I tell you something? Asked Tommy.

Son you can tell me anything. Said Janet looking at her sweet boy.

I am in Love with Kim. Said Tommy.

Janet smiled I have ways know this but it became apparent at Jason's wedding. Just take it slow and it will work out. You will see. She kissed him on the cheek.

Thanks mom I just needed to know you are okay with this. Said Tommy.

Kim would make a lovely wife. You too just need to find you way to make it work. Said Janet.

Thanks mom the music stopped and they hugged.

Pierre Thank ever for coming and explained that the exhibit will be on display for next four months.

They said their good byes. Kimberly told Tommy she just need to check on something before they left.

They walked to her office.

Did you have fun? Asked Kim?

Yes lots but next time I dance a waltz it will be too soon. Said Tommy.

Kim laughed they loved you. The girls could not help, but want to dance with you.

Kim looked at Tommy

"Can I show you my favorite place in the Museum. Said Kim."

Sure Tommy said with a smile.

They walked out her door and Jean was waiting. Jean if you want to go home you can. I want to take Tommy to the garden.

No, Miss Hart; Dr Oliver I will wait. Said Jean.

Okay we won't be long.

They pulled passed some doors to reveal a secret garden.

It was Pierre's mom said Kim now I take care of the garden.

Wow Kim it's beautiful I know how much you love flowers. Said Tommy.

They held hands and walked to Kimberly's favorite spot in the roses and under the stars.

Kim turned to Tommy. They looked at each other she looked so beautiful he leaned forward and they kissed.

As they pulled away Tommy looked at Kimberly I love you Kim and I know you are scared of this relationship, but I have always loved you and no ocean between that will change the fact that I love you.

Kim looked at Tommy

"You are right I am scared but because I am not the same Kim you know. What if you don't love this Kimberly."

Kim I do love this Kim and I don't care about any of the physical stuff I am in love with the Kim you are.

"Tommy" Kim said walking away looking up at the stars. "You need someone who is strong, and can help you lead", and I'm worried I'm not that person. Kim said with tears in her eyes.

That's crazy Kim.

Tommy I couldn't stop. Kim was about to say Marcus when Tommy stoped her.

Kimberly you know how to defend yourself, but Marcus is also a 4th degree black belt and a very strong man. Not many people could be able to fight him. The fact that you are here and alive tells me you are the strongest women I know.

Kim looked at Tommy with tears falling down her face.

Tommy hated to see her so broken.

Kim Marcus is not going to hurt you. If I have to move to Paris I will because I will not let Marcus put a hand on you again and if somehow he does I will kill him. Tommy said

Tommy I don't want you to get hurt and ruin what you have going on. I am not worth it. Said Kim.

Kim you are worth all that and so much more. Said Tommy

Kim looked up at the Sky and then back at Tommy

You're so amazing Tommy and I want this to work. I want us to work. I'm just so worried I won't be enough.

Tommy looked at her and kissed her. You are more the enough and I am the luckiest man to be with you. Said Tommy.

They Kissed again this time it was deep Kimberly moaned she wanted Tommy. He worked down her neck. She moaned.

Tommy looked at Kim let get you home.

Tommy Kim said they stopped in the middle off the garden near a large fountain.

I love you! I have always loved you. I have never stopped loving you. I am sorry I ruined everything for us when we where younger, but I want you to know I never stopped loving you. Kim said to Tommy.

I know Kim I know you love me. Because I could feel it and I knew every time you thought of me and I know when ever I saw a crane that was you missing me. Mostly I know from your painting because I have the same dream. Every time I missed you or you missed me we had the same dream. Tommy said

Our animal sprite have always been connected because of the love we have for one another. Tommy finished

They are a lot smarter then we are. Kim said as she laughed.

Come on I want to show you my second favorite place here in Paris. Kim said as she looked at Tommy.

Where is that at Tommy asked.

My apartment Kim said with a smirk.

Tommy smiles he watches her walk away as her hips sway from side to side.

 _ **Kim's Apartment**_

Kim's apartment was beautiful it was in the 7 district in France. It looked like your historic French homes. There where 5 steps that lead to the stoop. The door was this old wooden door with lots of character and charm.

In side her apartment was very modern beautiful white kitchen with a living room and dining room. Plus a study. The living room had these beautiful gray couch with a teal pillow and one pillow with an anchor that said in Pink salt life. The apartment was beautiful. She lead Tommy up stair to her room. It was big with beautiful windows that overlooked the Eiffel Tower.

She rolled down the windows.

Tommy looked at her and stepped closer he kissed her. She turned around and held up her hair.

Kim's back was beautiful muscular and soft. Tommy started lowering her side zipper and then started kissing her down neck.

Kim moaned his kisses where electricity to her body. She felt herself getting wet as he worked down her back.

He was close and knew that Tommy was hard she could feel his dick as he worked his way back up.

She turned as her dressed dropped Kim had no bra on and Tommy could see he beautiful perfect breast. He took his hands and passed all over her body careful.

Kimberly hands undid his bow tie Tommy was looking very sexy in his suit and she was having fun taking it off. She pulled of the bow swiftly and covered her Breast with it and then throw it on the floor. Then she started to undo his shirt and she pulled back while Tommy did the rest. There it was his perfectly built chest. Chiseled from years or service and training.

Tommy kissed Kim's lips and the worked his way down kissing her neck down to her breast.

He started to suck on her breast. Enjoying every taste of Kimberly. She moaned and her moans to him where intoxicating he wanted her to moan louder.

Kimberly's hands found her way to his pants and she undid his belt and buttons. Next came the zipper her hand brushed against his hard Dick making Tommy moan. His pants fell reveling Tommy's large bulge.

Tommy left Kimberly breast and was working his way down her stomach kissing and licking the way down until her reached her pussy. He stop and came back up and looked at Kimberly

" Kim we can stop if you're not ready. I don't want to hurt you." Tommy said looking at Kimberly with only love in his eyes.

"Tommy I want you to make love to me. I want to remember what that feels like again." I want you to make me yours." I don't want to be scared any more and I don't want to hurt any more." Said Kim with tears in her eyes.

With that Tommy picked up Kimberly and laid her on her bed. He kissed her working is way down stoping at her breast she moaned. He Found his way to her pussy. It was wet and beautiful. He found her clit and started licking her pussy she moaned his name.

"Tommy" Kim moaned in pleasure.

She was close Tommy could feel the walls of her pussy tighten around His fingers.

"Tommy please make love to me."moaned Kimberly.

Tommy climb on top of Kimberly his perfect ass exposed. He was scared he did not want to hurt her. He loves Kim, but the hormone drive male side did not want to stop. Plus with Kim calling his name he could not help him self and be a man.

Being Tommy he still asked are you ready?

Yes Kimberly said.

This reminded her of the first time they did made love they where both virgins but Tommy was still gentle.

He went in and it was the best feeling they both moaned Kimberly she open her eyes to see Tommy equally enjoying himself.

Tommy looked down at Kimberly they kissed deeply. As they danced around in Kim's bed.

It was slow and beautiful like two birds dancing in the air. Tommy told him self he would not stop until Kimberly sang his name. He knew they where close.

Tommy please don't stop whispered Kim. I love you Tommy.

I love you too Kimberly. Tommy said as they kissed.

Kim moaned loudly has he climax hit. Tommy could feel her walls tighten and flex. The sensation was electrifying Tommy could not hold off any more he climaxed inside Kim.

They laid there breathless Tommy was holding Kimberly in his arms.

He looked at her are you okay? Asked Tommy

She smiled yes I am perfect Tommy. I always feel safe when I am with you. That was wonderful and amazing.

Tommy laughs glad you like it; this was special for me too. I love you Kim and we are going to work things out. I have two months before school starts and I want to spend them here with you. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Spain and go to the beach in canaries Island with me?

Kimberly eyes opened wide Tommy I would love too! I never been but always wanted to go. Kim said excited.

I have to be honest there is a small catch I am going there to scoop out my next dig. I believe that there are some dinosaurs bones on the most secluded part of the island. I need to scoop the dig to get permits for a dig next summer. Tommy explained.

This should only take a day or two the rest of the time we could have fun on the beach and in the town. Tommy finished explaining.

Tommy it all sounds perfect. Kim exclaimed. I would love to learn how you choose sits for a dig.

They cuddled and fell a sleep on the bed.

Kim was so excited she could not wait to spend a two weeks with Tommy in Spain.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone sorry it took so long for this chapter I rewrote it like 3 times. I hope you guys like where I went with the story. I don't own power rangers they are the property of Hasbro now.

Chapter 7

Morning came and Jean was their to pick up Tommy to take him back to the hotel.

Tommy needed to get dressed he had a meeting with Pierre and then it was off to a book signing.

They said their goodbyes and Tommy got it the car and Jean drove off.

Kimberly went back to her apartment she was smiling and dancing as she went upstairs to lay in her bed she could still smell Tommy's cologne on her sheets.

She laid on her stomach thinking of the wonderful night and smelling her sheets. Last night was perfect and she couldn't be happier. Then she touched her neckless and realized that this was just a dream because soon Tommy would leave back to California.

Kim got out of her bed and looked out the window towards the tower. She loved Paris it was her salvation after the realization that happened after Kim last trip to California before she decided to go to collage in Florida and then leave to Paris.

 **After the Tournament**

After the Tournament they went to celebrate at Beach Café it was nice string light and festive south pacific décor.

She watched her friends dancing and having fun in particular she was looking at Tommy.

He seemed happy and Katherine was just absolutely smitten by Tommy she could tell Kat was head of heals for Tommy.

Kim knew that she had truly been replaced. Kim decided that what she came here to do and tell Tommy she still loved him was out of the question.

The team was strong healthy, and happy. She was not going to let her selfishness bring down the team. Without a word she waved goodbye to her friends and walked away.

Tommy watched Kim fade on to the street. He had Kat in his arms as they show danced, but all he wanted to do was run after her.

He hesitated once but Jason looked at him and said go.

Kat I need to go talk to someone I mean Kim. I need to talk to Kim. Said Tommy to Kat.

I know you do. Go! see you tonight at the after party. Said Kat.

Tommy walked up the beach to the road to his left he could see Kim walking away.

Tommy took off running.

"Kim wait" yelled Tommy

Kim stopped and turned around.

"Tommy go back to the party" said Kim.

Why are you leaving asked Tommy?

Kim shrugged It's time for me to go back to Florida.

The team is strong and you look happy.

No Kim don't go we need to talk. Said Tommy.

Kim touched Tommy's face she moved his long hair out of his face.

It's just time for me to go back to Florida and figure out the rest of my life.

Let's not do something we will regret later. Said Kim.

Where will you go? Asked Tommy.

Not sure, said Kim.

I'm going to finish the games and figure it all out from there. Explained Kim.

Without thinking Tommy leaned down and Kissed Kim.

No, Tommy go back to Kat and the team. She pushed him off and started to walk away.

He graded her hand pulled her in and kissed her again.

Kim kissed him back her back leaning against the rails that separated the beach and the road.

Tommy pulled Kim down the board walk to a dark part of the boardwalk.

It was pitched black only the stars above them and the waves of the ocean.

Tommy lifted Kim up to the top of the rail and lifted up her dress.

Tommy we shouldn't said Kim.

He pulled back your right but I love you Kim. Nothing has changed that.

She pulled him into a kiss and he ripped her panties off.

He could feel she was wet.

Tommy went down on Kim he licked and sucked on her clit.

Kim legs on his shoulder. Tone butt on the top rail and her hands beside her helping her balance.

Tommy was not going to stop and until Kim moaned his name.

"Tommy!" Kim said.

Tommy smiled and came up for air. He held on to Kim and Kissed her.

"Kim" said Tommy Kim unzipped his pants pulled out his hard dick.

She stroked his cock in her hands.

I want you said Tommy.

Tommy went into Kim. As soon as he felt her wetness his knees buckled.

Tommy moved in Kimberly slowly enjoying ever moment.

Tommy did not care if he was caught this just felt right.

Tommy this feels so good I am going to come. Said Kim

Come for me baby said Tommy and so she did.

Kim's climax burst a flood of wetness on to Tommy's hard dick.

Making Tommy come inside Kim. It was the first time they had made love without protection.

It was the best feeling in the world Kimberly felt better than anyone.

Katherine was sweet but Kimberly was just electrifying his sense when they made love.

They stay connected for a while Tommy holding on to Kim not wanting to let her go.

Kim stay with me Tommy said.

Kim pulled down her skirt.

Tommy fixed his pants.

No Tommy it's not fair for the team. Said Kim

I will always remember this night said Kim.

I will always love you said, Tommy.

I will always love you Tommy. My knight on a white tiger.

They laughed and shared a long hug. Then pulled away.

Kim started to walk away but Tommy sat on the stairs looking at the ocean.

Kim returned she sat down next to him.

Just don't tell them and it will all be fine. We can have our secret. Said Kim.

I feel bad I cheated on Kat but I Love You Kim. This just seems right. Said Tommy

She sat down next to him on the steps they watched the waves for a while.

Kim looked at Tommy knowing very well if she stayed longer it would be harder to leave.

I am going to go said Kim.

Can I take you back to your hotel? Asked Tommy.

Kimberly knew if she did they would make love again.

No go to the after party enjoy your night. Said Kim.

You are the best part of my night said Tommy.

Kim laughed Tommy here said Kim.

What is it asked Tommy?

Its my email address said Kim. I know I am forbidden to send you letters but you can always email me.

Thanks I will. Said Tommy.

Kim smiled at Tommy and got up started walking away.

She looked back once then up at the Sky and said I'm doing the right thing.

Tears started falling from her eyes.

 **End of Flash Back.**

He never emailed; they never saw each other again until Trini's funeral.

After they lost Trini the originals promised never to loose touch again.

So they saw each other at Birthday's, New Years, Thanksgivings and of course all the weddings.

Kim and Tommy always tip toed around each other, never really talking, but you could tell there was something there.

They always stole glances at each other. Always asked about each other, but never went more then that.

It wasn't until Jason's wedding when Tommy asked Kim to dance.

She was startled when he asked, but took the offer because she was afraid she would miss her chance.

She did not even know anything about him. The weird part was she felt like she knew him. All the small stuff was just details.

Kim wondered if Tommy ever thought about that night or even remember the sex on the beach.

At least she knew one thing was that he missed her as much as she missed him and they would connect in their dreams. Their animal sprits could never be broken. They belonged together.

But What if she was moving too fast with Tommy.

Saying I Love you, having sex, thinking of moving to California to be with him.

Although she was not that young anymore and she realized life was not like a fairy tail.

It was more like Candace Bushnell novel and Tommy could be Kim's Mr. Big.

She shook it off thinking was was over thinking it and decided to just see what happens.

The realization that a life with out Tommy was worst.

Meanwhile….

Tommy was in the car checking his email he could not believe last night; it was the best night ever.

He wanted to surprise Kim when they went to Spain he wanted her to feel how much he loved her.

He knew that marriage was too soon, but his idea would be perfect.

Suddenly he looked down at his keys and had a great idea!

Hey Jean can I ask a huge favor? Asked Tommy

Dr Oliver not a problem.

Thanks Tommy smiled because he knew this was a great idea.

Tommy arrived at Piers house it was beautiful a very modern Town Home across the way from the Eiffel Tower.

Tommy rang the bell to his surprise Caroline answered the door.

Hi Dr Oliver! Pierre is waiting come on in.

Caroline call me Tommy or Tom otherwise I am going to have to call you Ms. Dumas. Said Tommy while laughing.

Sorry Tommy I am just so proud of you. Marveled Caroline.

Tommy laughed as he followed Caroline. Thanks that means a lot.

O

He right in here Tommy Caroline said opening the doors to the office.

Tommy my boy how wonderful to see you. Said Pierre.

Lets talk business shall we. Said Pierre while shaking Tommy's hand.

Would you like a drink? He asked.

Sure Said Tommy.

Pierre passed Tommy a drink.

Well my boy the Dinosaur were a hit and the investors loved the exhibit.

We have decided to keep them for a year if you agree said Pierre.

Yes, you can keep them as long as you like. I must leave at the end of the summer to teach my classes but I will come during the breaks to check on the dinosaurs conditions.

"Great well here is the payment from the investors" said Pierre.

I believes that goes to Zack said Tommy

No this is yours I took care of the management company. Said Pierre

Tommy took the check from Pierre looked down at the check and then up at Pierre.

This might be too much .. I think you might have added two extra zeros said Tommy handing the check back.

No Dr Oliver that is fair price for a year exhibit of your kind. Said Pierre

As he handed the check back. Remember we are a private museum so the number are bigger.

Congratulations Dr Oliver. Said Pierre

Tommy looked at Pierre

This has nothing to do with Kimberly because you don't have to pay me to love her or because I love her.

No, Kimberly has her own money and she can take care of her self. Said Pierre

Now did I hear you say You Love Kimberly asked Pierre.

Tommy laughed Yes and she knows I love her because I told her.

Tommy got nervous I am sorry Pierre I know your thinking it early in our relationship but I have loved Kimberly since we were kids. I know we lost touch, but Kim holds a special place in my heart and I just know I am a better person when I with her. Tommy finished.

Pierre was smiling from ear to ear. Tommy my boy calm down I think it is wonderful. Love is love and you can't control it, but can I give you some advice. I have loved many women Tommy and have made love to many women, but if Kimberly is the one then don't let her go.

She is scared thanks to Marcus, but she is strong and feels safe with you around. Explained Pierre.

I know if I ever found that sick son of bitch Marcus I don't know if I could control myself. Tommy said to Pierre.

Tommy but his head down with Kim I just want her to be happy and I want her to know that I love her so much. Said Tommy.

Why don't you ask her to Her for her hand in marriage. Asked Pierre

I would like too said Tommy

But do you remember how easy it was for you and Caroline? She did not just say yes right away and neither will Kim.

It has to be when Kim is ready not when I am ready. Tommy said.

Yes, this is true the two special women in my life are very stubborn. Laughed Pierre.

Tommy if you are serious about Kim you have my full support, but please don't toy with her. Said Pierre.

I know that you are an eligible bachelor,

Tommy stopped Pierre before he could finished

I love Kimberly and I will not hurt her. Exclaimed Tommy.

I know Tommy I am sorry she has been through so much and this ass whole Marcus that I'm being a little over protective.

I get it; you did not offend me I am just happy that you are okay with all of this.

Of course Thomas by boy we could not be happier. Said Pierre.

With that Tommy shook Pierre hand and they both walked out of his office. Tommy said good bye to Caroline and got into the car for the book signing.

At Carolina and Pierre home.

So can I start planning the wedding in California? Asked Carolina to Pierre

Patient my lovely wife you will get your wedding but at their time. Said Pierre

Caroline had a disappointed face don't worry it will be sooner then you think. Said Pierre hugging Caroline

It's promising Tommy said he told Kim he loved her.

Awe that is perfect! Exclaimed caroline

Yeah they just need time to figure this out on their own. Said Pierre as they say down for coffee.

 **At the book Singing**

Tommy was enjoying signing books for his fans. He was having a good time taking pictures and advertising the museum.

"who should I make this out too? Asked Tommy

"Marcus said the man in front"

Without knowing what he looked like Tommy; Tommy knew who this was.

Tommy snapped the pen in his hand.

Awe so you know who I am said, Marcus.

Jean notice who was standing in front of Tommy and moved forward.

You are lucky there are so many people here another wise I would kill you. Said Tommy.

When you leave she will be mine again. You can't protect her. Dr. Oliver

Zack, Jason and Billy came up behind Marcus.

Jason putting his hand on Marcus Shoulder and squeezing it hard.

I think it time for you to leave said Zack.

Alright I will leave I just wanted Tommy to the other guy fucking Kimberly. Marcus said.

Tommy was going to punch him when Billy held on to his wrist.

Not here Tommy. Said Billy.

Tommy just shook his head never losing eye contact with Marcus.

Jason, Zack, and Billy walked Marcus out of the book store.

Tommy sat down and finished his book signing.

Marcus was going to pay that was certain.

Jason Billy and Zack returned we are going to get him no doubt about this. Said, Jason.

They watched him drive away. From the book store windows.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After the book signing Tommy was quit and no one said anything except for when he was asked.

He sat in the car quietly thinking about what just happened and how he could protect Kim.

He was wondering why he never went after her. Why did he tip toe with Kim all these years.

He remembers Jason's wedding and the week before talking to Halie about Kim.

Flashback…

So Let me get this straight Oliver you want me to go to Jason's wedding with you just Incase Kimberly brings a date? Asked Hailey.

She had he hands on her hip and she is tapping her foot.

Yeah pretty much said Tommy.

You're an idiot Oliver why don't you just ask Kim to the wedding and man up. Said Hailey

Because I can't said Tommy

"O My God!" Oliver you are ridiculous! Exclaimed Hailey.

I don't understand how you can battle intergalactic monsters but you are scared of Kimberly. Laughed Hailey

I not sure I could take being rejected by her again. Said Tommy

Leaning against his Kitchen Island while Hailey was sitting on at his breakfast table.

Hailey gave him a confused look with one eyebrow lifted.

I know Hailey but every time I see her I can't come to look at her or even talk to her. Our last night together was amazing and I did not even have the courage to call her after that.

Tommy you where 17 years old and it was difficult managing your feelings at that age. Said Haylie.

You're 30 now with a great job lots of money and the most amazing ranger on the planet why would Kim not want to be with you? Asked Hailey

I guess it not her I guess it me; I am mad at her because I did not get the Answer to why she left me; why she broke up with me all I got was a goodbye sex. With no answer to anything. Finished Tommy.

Tommy you have to decide do you want to punish her for something that happens years ago or do you just want to let it go and at least be friends? Explained Hailey

I would love to be her friend. Said Tommy to Hailey But will you still come with me to Jason Wedding. Asked Tommy.

You are an idiot and yes said Hailey rolling her eyes at Tommy.

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Tommy looked at his watch and kept looking out the window he was trying to come up with a plan.

He was remembering the wedding and how he should have made a move then.

At the wedding Kim was just a bridesmaid because Jason refused to have a wedding without Kim as a bridesmaid at least.

Kat had no problems with Kim she just had such a big family that Kim was not even in the line up until Jason put his foot down.

After Trini's death Jason did not think he could ever love again but at each Ranger event him and Kat became closer and closer.

Tommy was not surprised when Jason ask Tommy if it was okay to date Kat.

What surprise Tommy was he did not mind at all.

Sure Kat was his ex and yes they had slept together a couple times, but he did not care that Jason wanted to date her.

He even said to Jason Joking around "sure! you can date Kat, but stay away from Kim.

Jason laughed "that one I know better" Jason said. Knowing very well that although Tommy has never said anything he was still very much in love with Kim.

At the reception he notice that Kim came alone she had no date. He thought it was weird that she was alone.

When the JD asked for everyone to dance with that special someone in your life he knew this was his chance.

He walked up to her very causally she did not see him because she was watching everyone else dance.

He extended his hand in front of her she was a little startled she looked to him.

She had the biggest smile. Would you like to dance Tommy said?

I would love too Kim replied. As she got up and they walked out to the dance floor.

"should you be dancing with someone special?" Kim asked.

Tommy leaned in close to her ear and pulled her closer to him.

He whispered I am dancing with someone special.

Kim laughed but did not pull away. Too bad your date is here or we could have made this into a really special night Kimberly said seductively.

Tommy smiled and pulled her closer. He was enjoying their small talk/ flirting and their closeness of the dance.

After the dance he walked her back to her table.

Thank you for dance; said Tommy.

Hey Kim would you like to…

Tommy was about to ask Kim if she wanted to hang out.. When it was time for Kim to help Kat changed.

Well duty calls.. Said Kim as she walked to the bathroom with the other bridesmaids.

Tommy just watched Kim walk away. He had a look of disappointment and he let out the breath he was holding. Slowly walked back to his table.

 **Tommy's Hotel**

Billy you should have let me kill him said Tommy.

And ruined your awesome two weeks with Kim no way. Said Zack.

He was testing you Tommy; he's trying to get on your nerve said, Bill.

Well he succeeded and he is right once I leave she won't be protected Tommy said. Tommy said sitting down looking defeated.

I am scare he will get to her first; Tommy finished looking down on he floor running his hand through his head.

Tommy just relax go have fun with Kim and we will figure out Marcus when we all come back. Said Zack

I say we forget the rules and we teach this guy a lesson. Said Jason

We can't do that said Tommy.

Why not? Zordon said never use your power for personal gain. This is not personal gain he hurt Kim and he wants to keep hurting Kim. I am with Jason don't pussy out Oliver this Kim we are talking about. Argued Zack.

Plus we are not going to use our power just beat him unconscious. Laughed Billy.

All right I will see you all next week in Spain for some Fun! Said Tommy.

Suddenly, their was a knock at the door.

There was Kim in at the door smiling in here cute sundress.

She walks in and immediately realizes something is up.

What's going on? She Asked

Nothing said Jason we are just hanging out.

Kim looked at Tommy.

Marcus came to my book signing said Tommy.

She gasped and covered he mouth as he purse fell to the floor.

Are you guys okay? Kim asked

Yeah, Billy was able to control Tommy from killing Marcus on the spot.

Kim just hugged Tommy.

I am sorry Tommy, she buried her head in his chest.

Tommy grabbed Kims chin lets not let this ruin our two weeks. Let's go catch our plane.

As they are all leaving the hotel in the lobby was Marcus.

They all get off the elevator laughing as Marcus approaches Tommy.

The group immediately covers Kim.

You got Balls coming here said, Jason.

I thought we could settle something, what do you say Dr Oliver Said Marcus.

Settle what? Asked Tommy

Let settle this once and for all as he hands Tommy a flyer to an underground street battle.

Winner takes Kim. Said Marcus.

Kim jumped in front

Do you think I am a prize? Asked Kim

No Marcus get away from us and I am not letting you put my boys in trouble AND you can win something that is not yours.

Before Tommy could say a word Kim turned to Tommy No your not going. He finger pointed at her chest.

What Marcus if by magic you win do you actually think I am going to leave with you and be your girl. You are fucking insane asshole if you think that would happen.

Get the fuck away from us and leave me the fuck alone. Finished Kim as she walked by Marcus and headed to the car.

Tommy looked at Marcus; I will be there.

Jason step next to Tommy

We will all be there said Jason crossing his arms in front of him.

Marcus walked out of the hotel followed by Tommy and Jason.

Tommy bro huge his team bye while Kim was sitting in the car.

Tommy looks at Kim

And sighs I am going to meet him at the fight.

What! Exclaim Kim

No you can't! what for I am with you and you don't need to fight Marcus to win me over. Finished Kim.

No, but I need to make sure Marcus understands that if I am not around he can't approach you. Said Tommy

Okay fine then let's get a warrant and we will tell the police and let them handle it. Said Kim.

A warrant so that when Marcus comes after you; you can what make it into a paper ball and throw it at him? That's not going to work. Tommy explained

Tommy you can get your self killed and then what? It's not worth it and I am not worth it. We are not supposed to do this that not our ways.

Kim of course was talking about Power Ranger ways.

Kim I need to do this there is no other way for a guy like that to understand, but in this way. Explained Tommy.

Tommy I don't understand why you need to do this. It makes no sense to me. Kim said Angrily.

It's a guy thing and I know you don't understand but it something that needs to get done. Tommy tried to explain.

Tommy you don't have to do this! Yelled Kim.

Tommy looked at Kim with his eye soft and gentle he moved her hair that was on her face and traced her face with his fingers.

Yes I do. Tommy said simply

With that Kim knew his mind was set and him and Marcus where going to have a street fight.

To the airport please said Tommy yo Jean.

Meanwhile…

Marcus joys his buddies at a bar

so did he take the bait? Are you going to street fight him on Spain.

Yeah, he actually thinks he is going to win, what a nerd. He just a school teacher although Kims brother plans on being their and he is a black belt like me.

I wonder if he is going to teach scientist some moves before the match.. They all laughed.

Little did Marcus know that Tommy is a 5th-degree black belt and has won some of the most prestigious Karate championships in North America and was 3 time US National champion, plus a Ranger.

 ** _At the Airport_**

Kim and Tommy boarded the plane they are sitting in first class both quite.

Hey are you okay? Tommy asked Kim

Yeah I am just worried about you. Said Kim.

Kim, he whispered I have taken on intergalactic monsters; I think I can take Marcus.

Yeah, but you won't have protection; said, Kim.

Tommy trying to make Kim laugh.

Kim, I have plenty of protection look and he opens his bag and shows Kim a box of condoms.

Kim had no choice but to laugh.

Why did you buy those? Kim asked.

You're right I should not use them. Said Tommy giving Kim a silly boy smile.

No your not going to get any after that stunt you pulled with Marcus. Kim smiled while looking at the magazine.

Tommy gave her puppy eyes, but Kim… That was my only plan for this whole trip.

She keeps looking at the magazine well I guess you will have to find something else to do while we are in Spain. Kim said while laughing.

Tommy grabbed Kim and just Hugged her.

He kissed the top of her head.

I know your not to happy with me Kim but I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you.

Kim snuggled with Tommy. I know Tommy I love you too. I am just scared.

Alright no more Marcus talk once the plane takes of we leave him in Paris said Tommy.

Deal said, Kim.

They get ready for take-off ready for Spain!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I hope you guys like this chapter & sorry for the typos i am not an English Teacher. Nor do i own the power Rangers. **

**Spain O'Lay**

Tommy and Kimberly arrived at the hotel and check in to there room.

Well Mr and Mrs Oliver we will be staying in Suite 700.

Kimberly giggled and Tommy did not correct him.

They connected to room to their phone and headed to the room.

The room was a beautiful suite a nice living area with a King size bed.

Outside of the room was a private infinity pool and beyond that an ocean view.

Kimberly looked at Tommy so what would you like to do? Asked Kim.

Well I actually have set up dinner for us on the beach. Said Tommy.

Tommy that is amazing what time is dinner asked?

In an hour I am hungry said Tommy.

Perfect; that gives me time to get ready. Said Kim as she disappears into the bathroom leaving Tommy with his thoughts.

He poured himself a drink and walked to look out at the balcony.

He was thinking about his life and how it turned out so different then he expected.

He leaned on the rail and took another sip. While looking out towards the clam sea as the bright turquoise water rolled in and waves tumbled lightly on the shore.

He thought about his idea and what he was going to present to Kimberly today.

How is she going to take it? How will she react? Kim can be unpredictable some times so he was not sure how this was going to go.

Then his mind drifted shortly Marcus and how the Hell did he know him and Kim where going to Spain.

He wondered why Marcus would want to fight him for Kim knowing very well that

Kim was not going to lay down like that.

In all seriousness if he lost Jason would finish him. He would not be allowed to go near Kim. Thought Tommy sipping a drink.

He could hear the shower running and he laughed knowing very well that although Kimberly had been through a lot she was still the girl he knows and loves no matter how much she resist.

 **Trini**

They were all at the Kwans house gather for an event that none wanted to be there for Trini was gone.

Kim was the last one to talk to her before the accident. She was going home after a bridal shower for a friend.

It was the first time I had seen Kim since her last visit to Angel Grove. She looked as beautiful as I remember.

I saw Kim go up stairs and I decided to follow but before I could go up Kat grabbed me.

This is so sad Said Kat as she hugs me.

Yeah I can't believe it can you excuse me for one minute. Said Tommy

Continuing to walk up the stair.

He headed towards Trini's room. He was trying to sneak when a board creek.

Tommy I can't believe she is gone.

Kim said with out turning around.

I am sorry are you okay. I asked

No she simply said and started crying.

My instinct was to wrap my arms around her but something stopped me.

My fear stopped me.

I came up here to get this said Kim as she open her hand to reveal Trini's power coin.

Here she said handing me the coin with tears in her eyes.

No, you keep it as the original and Trini best friend you should have this. I told her.

Then it dawned on me that Kim was the only original ranger girl left.

I handed her back the coin she looked at it and started to cry.

Thanks! She simply said.

Jason spoke up hey guys time to go.

I said okay with out looking at Jason, and we all walked downstairs.

As I walked behind her I knew I had to come up with an idea so that we would keep us in contact.

We all step outside Aisha, Kim, Billy, Zack, Adam, Rocky, Jason, Kat…

I don't want the next time we all get together to be another event like this said I said trying to keep my team together.

Everyone just nodded.

Why don't we all stay together on Facebook said Kat. It's new but it's a good way to connect.

Let's all share emails too said Jason

We passes emails Kim came to give me hers she started to type it in and notice it was already in my phone.

Looks like you already have mine. She gave me a look.

Yeah I said looking down at her apologetically.

You should try using it sometime. She said as she walked a away to her car

Before she got in her car I yelled her name. "Kimberly"

She stoped and turned holding the door to her car.

I will" was all I could say, but I never did.

End of Flashback

Idiot said Tommy as he shook his head.

Tommy takes a sip of his whiskey.

I was such a fool not emailing her sooner; what happens now? Will I be able to continue connecting with Kim. He thought

Kim stepped out to the balcony, I am ready she said with her hands hold her coach baguette.

Wow said Tommy taking I her beauty.

She was wearing white cotton skirt that fell just below he ankles with a pink top. Light make up and she just look beautiful.

Thanks! I grab my jacket and we can go.

They held hands walking to through the lobby.

They walked passed the pool and down one flight to the deck that overlooked the ocean near the ocean cabanas.

The weather was warm with cool light ocean breeze made this the perfect night. The moon was glistening on the water with only a few clouds in the sky.

Kim eye got wide "Tommy this is beautiful" She said.

He look down at her "no you are beautiful.".

The table was white with small white candles around a small full centerpiece of white and pike roses with willow frost leaves as filler.

They say down and had a fabulous meal.

They had an Ahi Tuna Starter, for Dinner Kim had a orange glazed pork chop while Tommy had a stake for dinner.

Dessert was a beautiful chocolate Mouse cake and coffee.

They talked about their week and what they wanted to visit. Tommy explained the how he was going to look at the site for the dig.

Tommy the view is out of this world. Thank you for inviting me to come along. I really needed the break said Kim.

Yeah me too Tommy said smiling at Kim.

Hey want to walk on the beach? Asked Kim

Sure! Let's do it Said Tommy.

Tommy, do you remember when we used to walk at night on the shore of the lake? We used to talk of hours. Laughed Kim looking at the stars.

Yeah, those where some great nights said Tommy.

My house has a lake too with a nice shore. Said Tommy.

Really I would love to see it one day. Said Kim as she sat down on a beach chairs.

Tommy sat next to her. Well I think you should too. Here he gives her a small red box.

Tommy what is this? Kim asked

It something silly but I hope it means a lot.

Said Tommy.

She opens of the box. It's a key said Kim with a small Diamonds in the big part of the key.

It's not any Key it's the Key to my house said Tommy.

What said Kim looking at him confused and surprised.

I always want you to know you have a home in California. Finished Tommy.

Omg Tommy this is amazing, so this is my key I can show up when ever I want?

Yup it's your house and when you are ready to come to California you have some where to live.

You will have your own room, Tommy said nervously.

My own room Kim asked kinda confused.

Do you not want your own Room? Tommy asked.

No, I want to be with you. Kim smiled.

Tommy laughed good because I want you to be in my bed with me as well.

Tommy this is amazing but you didn't have to do this I could have came to visit and not needed a Key. Said Kim.

I understand but my thinking is I want you to come back with me to California, but I don't want to pressure you or force you to come with me. Said Tommy looking at Kim.

If you are ever scared or lonely just come home Kim. Tommy said to Kim looking down at her.

Sometimes I am afraid that this is a dream and that when you leave life will go back to normal. Said Kim.

No, that is why I gave you the key so you can come home. Said Tommy.

I can't wait to come visit; this is amazing. Kim said.

I have an idea she said as she digs in her purse she pulls out her keys and says here to Tommy.

Just in case you miss me. Said Kim.

Tommy took the key "really?

Yup, now you have a home in France.

He leaned in and they kissed lips and tough dance around.

Tommy grab Kim's hands and pulls her to he leads her to a Cabana where there is a very large beach chaise lounge with many pillows.

Tommy closes the Cabana and pulls Kimberly towards him kissing her lips and then towards her neck.

He pulls down the string to her top and works his way down to her breast.

You could hear the sounds of the ocean as the waves crash on to the beach and the music they played throughout the hotel.

The cabana was dim it was light up with dim tea lights so that no one could see inside what the lovers were doing.

Tommy's hand where on Kim's shoulders and lowers her straps while he kiss her neck.

Kim's hands find his cock and starts to stroke it slowly.

Tommy moans just from the fact Kim has touched him.

He wonders down her neck until he finds her breast. He puts one in his mouth and starts to suck.

The pleasure sends a shiver down Kim's spine as she moaned softly.

He stepped forward moving Kim to the couch holding her head while gently laying her down.

He lifted up her skirt and went down with him mouth to removed her panties. He came back up and they started kissing. He stopped for a moment looked down at Kimberly.

She was beautiful he went down and kissed her her. His dick was rubbing against Kim wet mound.

Tommy Please Kimberly begged.

Tommy went in Kim's eyes closed tightly as she hugged Tommy tightly. Soft mons came out of Kim as Tommy slowly went and out being gentle every moment.

Tommy noticed Kimberly climax and he felt his own coming. The sensation was amazing her vagina was something he could not explain and no women had ever made him feel this way.

They laid there just listening to the waves in Each other arms. Tommy could help but just take in Kimberly's scent.

He was happy this is how life should be with Kim in his arms.

Kim feel a sleep after there and Tommy was going to let her sleep for a moment before they headed back to their room.

A blue light came from Tommy's pant he picked up the cell phone that was silently ring the caller ID said Elizabeth.

Tommy rolled his eyes and put the phone down holding Kimberly just a little tighter.


End file.
